


Новое великолепное утро

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lost and Found, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: На следующее утро.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Новое великолепное утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New And Glorious Morn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264563) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Эта истории - продолжение фика «Обе стоят того», того же автора, я её тоже перевела https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175181

_«...Уставшая душа торжествует»(1) − Джон Салливан Дуайт_

***

Шерлок не спал.

− Ты спишь? − спросил он.

− Х-м-м?

− Мне просто интересно, спишь ли ты?

− Ну, теперь уже нет, − проворчал Джон.

− Прости.

− Не имеет значения. − Перевернувшись, Джон прижался к Шерлоку и уткнулся в него носом. − М-м-м... Твоя шея так приятно пахнет.

− У тебя нос холодный.

− Прости. Ты разбудил меня, и теперь я могу делать с тобой всё, что захочу.

Шерлок сглотнул.

− А ты можешь?

Джон перестал тыкаться носом.

− Позволь мне исправиться. Я могу делать с тобой всё, что мы оба захотим.

− Ну, пока у меня нет никаких претензий, − прокомментировал Шерлок.

− Рад это слышать.

Шерлок обнял Джона и притянул к себе.

− Тем не менее, я должен тебя поблагодарить.

− За что?

− За то, что ты храбрый. За то, что вечером вошёл в мою спальню.

Джон издал тихий смешок, приглушённый грудью Шерлока.

− Скорее отчаянный, чем храбрый.

− Как скажешь. − Шерлок откинулся на подушку, увлекая за собой Джона. На него снизошло определённое настроение. Философское? Возможно. Ну уж точно не сентиментальное. − Я никогда не думал, что у меня может быть что-то подобное.

− Что-то подобное?

− Кто-то... со мной, − одной рукой тот медленно нарисовал круг на спине Джона.

Шерлок вдруг вспомнил давний разговор.

_Они с Майкрофтом сидели на скамейке в Грин-парке. Ему было десять, Майкрофт − снисходительный семнадцатилетний мальчишка, который скоро уедет в Кембридж. Они слонялись по Лондону, пока не пришло время встретиться с мамой и папой за ленчем у Симпсона. На другой стороне лужайки свадебная компания позировала для фотографий._

_Шерлок подумал, что все выглядели очень счастливыми в своей официальной одежде, улыбаясь в камеру._

_− Это ненадолго, ты же знаешь, − напыщенно сказал Майкрофт. − Все так называемые счастливые люди._

_− Откуда ты знаешь? − спросил Шерлок._

_− Жених не сводит глаз с подружки невесты. Я думаю, у них роман._

_Шерлок усмехнулся._

_− Ты всё это выдумываешь._

_Майкрофт только улыбнулся в своей высокомерной итонской манере. Затем он пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону свадебной процессии._

_− Я никогда не женюсь._

_− Все женщины мира ликуют, − хихикнул Шерлок._

_− Какой ты забавный._

_Шерлок посерьёзнел._

_− Я буду на своем корабле. Девушкам вход воспрещён, − объявил Шерлок. − Только моя команда. И мой первый помощник, Редберд, конечно._

_Свадебная компания уже уходила, направляясь к нескольким лимузинам, ожидавшим неподалёку._

_− Надеюсь, ты не откажешься от этой идеи, − сказал Майкрофт. − Лучше всего путешествует тот, кто путешествует один._

_Шерлок не был в этом уверен, но спорить с братом не стал. Иногда он думал, что было бы неплохо иметь такого друга, как Редберд, но человека. Это был его секрет._

_Майкрофт проверил время и вскочил на ноги. Они должны были поспешить к Симпсону или рискнуть опоздать на обед._

_Такой бессмысленный разговор. Он должен просто удалить его полностью._

Джон толкнул его локтем.

− Ты всё ещё здесь, со мной?

Шерлок отмахнулся от прошлого как от несущественного.

− Всегда, − тихо сказал он.

Поцелуй начался медленно, всё ещё как бы исследуя.

Шерлоку эта идея понравилась. Между ними было так много интересного, целая Вселенная новых планет. Это было... Захватывающе созерцать.

Но не сейчас.

Потому что в этот момент Джон медленно, намеренно двигал губами вниз по телу Шерлока, и это требовало всего его внимания.

***

Когда он снова проснулся, уже светало.

Джон слегка похрапывал, положив одну руку на живот Шерлока. На этот раз Шерлок дал ему поспать и просто соскользнул с кровати. Схватив халат, он прошёл в гостиную и встал у окна. Рождественские огни вокруг окна «Спиди» были оставлены включёнными и мерцали в сером утреннем свете.

Он наблюдал за восходом солнца над Бейкер-стрит слишком много раз, чтобы сосчитать. Так часто он был измотан так, что это выходило далеко за рамки простой физической усталости. Если бы он принял эту концепцию, то мог бы назвать её душевной усталостью. Он так устал искать, не зная, что потеряно, _желать_ , не понимая, чего он жаждет.

Но сейчас, глядя на бледное зимнее солнце, едва выглядывающее из-за горизонта, Шерлок ощутил внутри тихое торжество, неожиданную радость. Это был новый вид рассвета.

Он прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и впервые за долгое время позволил себе расслабиться.

И только через несколько минут он почувствовал, как две сильные руки обняли его и тёплое дыхание коснулось его шеи.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

(1) − Название истории и строчка в эпилоге «...Уставшая душа торжествует» − из «O Holy Night» (оригинальное французское название «Minuit chrétiens») − знаменитой рождественской песни, традиционно исполняемой во время полуночной рождественской мессы в католической церкви. Слова этого гимна написал Пласид Каппо (1808-1877), житель французского города Рокмора, находящегося к северу от исторического города Авиньона. Каппо занимался продажей вина и был более известен своими стихами, чем посещением церкви. Возможно, его удивило, когда незадолго до его поездки по торговым делам, приходской священник попросил его написать слова песни на Рождественскую мессу, чтобы на ней с достоинством отметить восстановление церковного органа. К приезду в Париж Каппо завершил написание текста, который назвал «Рождественской песнью».

Перевод песни был сделан и на другие языки. Самый известный перевод на английский язык сделал американец Джон Салливан Дуайт (1813-1893), унитаристский служитель, музыкальный критик и журналист из Массачусетса.


End file.
